


Rebel just for kicks

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy is a badass, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki, Humour, M/M, Pansexual Loki, Time Travel, bisexual darcy, loki is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Ah Convergence,How I loathe theethat taketh meat its own convenience.Forget wherefore art thou Romeo; what about wherefore art thou Darcy?!Or that time Darcy got thrown into Loki's presence and ends up in what she can only describe as the Doctor Who dream experience; coz this shit can't be real, can it?...Can it?!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Whoa

**Author's Note:**

> I know.
> 
> I'm awful.
> 
> Stupid Loki series Loki. That two seconds of him inspired this. 
> 
> RIP me. Sorry guys, I know I have a million others to update.

The day got weirder and weirder, though Darcy was trying to avoid the term ‘it couldn’t get any worse’, because she knew how _that_ would pan out. Strange readings from Jane’s thingy-majig, Erik running around in the nude and things disappearing. She’d interrupted Jane’s date with some cute dude, they looked really into it; she was glad, coz moping over Thor hadn’t been what she would call _awesome_ , you know? Jane had finally moved on and she couldn’t be happier. Unfortunately, science was acting weird and she had to interrupt that lovely…tenth?…date.

It would turn out that she wouldn’t need to say the cursed phrase; things _did_ get worse and she got stuck with this weird as shit red stuff. Holy shit balls. Thor came back, which was awkward because Janey was over him now, and he had to bring her, Darcy Lewis, to Asgard. To _Asgard_. It was the shit.

You know what was really shit? Odin Grumpison. That’s right. Thor’s father was a massive D I C K and she may or may not have told him to his face.

“Who do you think you are, girl? You are on Asgard and I am its King; you will treat me with respect,” Odin said.

“You aren’t _my_ King. Earth’s Kings and Queens have more right to boss me around than you and they’re not even of my country. Secondly, because the first one was firstly, respect goes both ways. Call me a goat again and I _will_ stick up for myself,” Darcy quipped.

Thor came between them. “Father, please, she is ill,” he said. “She needs our help.”

“Mortals have doctors, send her to them,” Odin said.

“This is not like that—” Thor started, but stopped when the guards trying to apprehend Darcy tried to grab her and went flying.

Needless to say, Fury’s evil twin listened after that. It was a lot of confusing business for her, but all in all…Odin was listening now.

Crash, bang, wazzap. Evil elves, lots of battle and…the dead Queen.

Darcy hadn’t known her long, but she had felt sad as they mourned the loss of her and many other soldiers. What was worse, Odin was refusing to let them out of Asgard.

“The only other way out of Asgard are hidden paths, but only my brother knew them. I think. I know not whether anyone else does—” Thor said, but was interrupted by the arrival of a beautiful woman.

Draped in purple and blue armour and leather, long black hair to her waist and intricately woven through with braids and thread, flowers too. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald colour and her cheekbones could kill a person. _Shit, why were Asgardians so hot?_

“Can I help you?” Thor asked.

“I could not help but overhear that you need a way out of Asgard…I happen to know a few,” the woman said.

“I suppose you were a friends of my brother,” Thor said.

“Yes, I am intimately acquainted with him,” she said.

“I wish to know no more; we will take what help that we can get…what is your name?” Thor asked.

“That would be telling,” she winked, before looking at Darcy and she felt her cheeks heat up.

Especially because she had so terribly ended up staring at her bosom.

“See something you like, darling?”

Darcy winced; the lady didn’t miss a trick. “Uh, yeah…sorry. Kinda been a while for me and you’re _hot_ ,” she said plainly.

Red lips curled into a devastating smirk. “Perhaps I will help you with that later; for now, we should go.”

Darcy followed the two Asgardians through the palace and his friends managed to hold off the guards for them to get away in the space craft. Thor’s driving left much to be desired, but…she couldn’t say that falling into the hot Asgardian’s bosom was dreadful. Too bad that Thor was here and they were being chased by flying viking ships.

Really too bad.

Elves were real cockblockers, but she didn’t know what this lady’s game was. She knocked Thor out, blasted Thranduil far away and then gave her a device.

“Click on the red button; it will take you back to Midgard, safe. Worry not for Thor; a little playful revenge for something in the past,” she said, blowing her a kiss and disappearing.

“Wait—damn,” Darcy said.

She waited for Thor to wake up before telling him about the device, that they could get back to Earth with it.

She pressed the button and felt her stomach lurch. The next thing she knew was that she was in some sort of dark place. Dark corners, bars and…people. Of all genders and shapes. She noticed pretty quickly that Thor wasn’t with her and this wasn’t Earth.

For one, she was standing on _nothing_.

For another, there were prison cells above, below and beside her.

What the actual fuck?

“Lost, are we?”

Darcy looked to the cell closest to her. It was concrete except for the one barred side that faced her. The figure came closer to her and she could see that it was a handsome man with dark hair and pale skin, wrists cuffed in front of him.

“Who are you?” Darcy asked.

“I think the better question is where are you? But, perhaps that is just me,” he said.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Duh. I mean, some sort of prison,” she said.

He did a little clap with his cuffed hands. “Well done,” he said.

“ _Fine_ , where are we?”

“An intergalactic prison,” he replied.

“What did you do?”

“I may have dabbled a little in time.”

“’May have’? You either did or didn’t.”

“I travelled through space and time, and meddled a little. Time spells and devices are heavily restricted and guarded.”

Darcy rubbed her head and wondered whether she could sit down on this nothingness, but she didn’t want to risk it.

“I’m Darcy Lewis.”

“Loki, pleasure.”

“Wait. Thor’s brother?”

“Perhaps. What fascinates me is the power within your veins…poor thing. I can remove it, but I am in here,” Loki said.

“You sent the destroyer to the town I was at a few years ago.”

“Ah, yes, I do apologise; I had a lot of emotional turmoil laid upon me.”

Darcy wasn’t even sure whether or not to believe him; she’d read all about him and the more she read, the more she wondered how Thor could have trusted him. Or maybe the myths were a load of bullshit. She wouldn’t be surprised; the world was full of it and she was in a weird as fuck floating prison. She looked at him properly; he was pretty handsome, really.

“How about this: I take that power that will slowly kill you out of you if you do me one little favour,” Loki said.

“Like what?”

“I need you to get the keys to unlock this cell,” Loki said.

“Oh no, no no no, I am NOT being your partner-in-crime!” Darcy asked.

“Pretty please?”

“Aren’t you magical enough to get out yourself?”

“Do you really think they would put me in a prison that I can escape? Please, amateurs,” Loki said. He leant in so that his face bent over a bit and nearly touched the bars. “I will take you to a place that serves the best food within all the realms. I will upgrade your little weapon. I will donate money to all of the animal charities so that there never has to be a dog or other animal left to starve or put down ever again.”

Darcy crumpled her face and looked at him in a sort of devastated horror. “You’re an asshole,” she said.

“Thank you.”

“Not a compliment.”

“If you say so.”

“How the fuck do I get the keys? How do I get anywhere? How am I even standing?!”

“Magic. Just imagine yourself descending, then near the bottom slow down and land. There should be an office with a guard. If he is not sleeping, simply use your weapon or your new power. Grab the keys and imagine yourself ascending. Simple.”

Darcy just looked at him as if he were crazy (he probably was) before wondering whether _she_ was crazy. He was a dickhead; using her love of animals against her. If she had any chance, she would knock him into next century.

Heaving a big sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine a slow descent, but like her anxious mind would, she accidentally let her fear of falling fast take over and suddenly _she was falling fast_!

“ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ”

Darcy managed to stop near to the ground, then fell the last metre. She was pretty sure her butt was going to hurt later and the cause hadn’t even been fun. She kept muttering to herself all the way to the little office that she could see ahead. She needed to stop drinking red bull; nevermind giving her wings, it was giving her crazy hallucinations or dreams.

The guard was mercifully asleep as she snuck in and looked around. Of course, the keys would be connected to his trousers. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off the belt loop it was attached to, taking the keys and getting the hell out of there. Did getting back involve the same ‘just think of where you want to go?’ She got to where she thought she had dropped to and thought really hard.

“ **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!** ”

She found herself facing a cell, but not Loki’s. Darcy tried to back away, but the person grabbed her arm and, well…

The second alien tasering of her lifetime.

It took some time, but she eventually got to Loki’s cell.

“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?” Darcy asked, sighing.

“I did not maim or kill, if that is what you are so worried about. I merely…displaced a few things in time.”

“What? Like what? What did you do?” Darcy asked, getting a little worried now.

“I may have given a few historical figures a mobile phone. And invented pole-dancing a little early,” Loki said.

Darcy blinked at him before unlocking the cell and then his cuffs. “You know what, if that’s the type of shit they’ve locked you in here for, then I’m more worried about the stick up their asses.”

Loki gave her a flourishing bow. “Thank you, mademoiselle, I owe you a great debt. What do you want? Money? Jewellery? Sex?” He asked.

Darcy paused, just about to answer. “You know, that’s the second proposal of sex I’ve had from an Asgardian today. Well…in so many hours, because today is not the same today as I came from, probably. Goddamn time travel. What is this anyway?”

She brought out the device the woman had given her.

“It is the same as one that I have. Fascinating. Come along, mortal.”


	2. Will you be my big spoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why have sex in your own room when you can defile a Queen's bedchamber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. F/F smut. My first F/F smut. Also Loki's a little shit but we all know that!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dude, are you going to help m—”

“Who are you calling dude?”

Darcy gaped as the Asgardian that helped Thor and her onto Squirrelheim stood before her in the exact same outfit and appearance as then. She couldn’t help but look her up and down, still very much drawn to her as before. Of course, Loki was hot; she couldn’t deny that, but she had been distracted by the situation and the dark cell.

The prison uniform had been gross too.

“Sorry. Uh, we’ve met before. My past, your future, I guess. You’re the one who gave me this,” Darcy said, wiggling the device.

Loki’s eyebrows rose. “So, it would seem that I travel and do that. Alright, I will be back in a jiffy, as you mortals say,” he said. _She_ said. Fuck.

“Okay, I—” But she was gone. “…will wait here then.”

But she was back again. And she took the device from her and pocketed it. “Not that I need it, but a secondary device is always useful,” she winked at her.

Then she looked her up and down with a smirk. “So. Are you still looking to, ah, what is it you mortals are so fond of saying? Get pissed? No, no, that is get drunk…or angry. Get fucked? Still a bit angry. Get laid? You mortals have such colourful phrases,” she said.

Darcy swallowed; she had forgotten about that. She wasn’t entirely sure how serious she had been about that, but then if she was serious…should she go for it? Depended entirely on what she had in mind and whether she would be able to walk away from it.

“I didn’t think you were serious,” Darcy said. “I mean, sure. But I’m not going to walk away with an extra leg or horse babies, am I? I am going to walk away alive, right?”

Loki rolled her eyes. “Of course you will walk away alive, darling; I am not usually one for murder. As for your other ridiculous questions, no. I mean, if you _want_ an extra leg, by all means, I am a generous person,” she answered.

“I’m good. So, uh, how do we do this?”

Loki’s smirk widened.

* * *

Darcy found herself bouncing on a rather luxurious four poster that looked like it came from those medieval films she sometimes liked to watch. It was beautiful and she could not stop staring all around her, from the gorgeous ruby red drapes to the fine light chocolate brown of the wooden frames of a wood she couldn’t name. She didn’t even notice that she was naked from the waist down until Loki’s face came back into her view.

“Darling, it is very unsettling that you are spending more time looking at Freyja’s drapes than my own. It makes me feel like you do not want this and I am no predator.”

Darcy looked down at herself and then at Loki, who was butt naked, before looking up at her face wide-eyed.

“I’m _so_ sorry, it’s just I’ve never seen a place so luxurious before. Where are we?” Darcy asked.

“Queen Freyja’s most private chambers; her honeymoon suite. In just five hours, she will lose her sweet, sweet virginity here,” Loki said, as if it was a pretty everyday thing. “1359, I believe.”

“WHAT?!” Darcy yelped. “We can’t—LOKI! We can’t do this here, isn’t that, like, sacrilege or something?”

“I suppose, but it is already written in history that her bedroom is defiled; she ranted for hours about it, I promised myself to kiss the person who does it if I ever met them,” Loki said.

She leant down and kissed her. Darcy found herself calming to that; her lips were so soft and she knew what she was doing. Unlike the first woman she had slept with. _That_ had been a mitigated disaster.

So Darcy went with it, her arms looping around her shoulders as their bodies pressed together. Loki pulled away from the kiss with a grin.

“Now, I think you are wearing far too many clothes, Amore. Time to get naked,” Loki purred.

“By the way, what do I call you as a woman?” Darcy asked.

“Loki is still fine. I prefer feminine pronouns in this form, but I will not be upset if you use masculine ones either. Never call me they or it, though; I tried them, hated them. No hate for those who love them, though,” Loki said, pulling off her sweater and then her top before she was completely naked.

“You are beautiful,” Loki commented.

Darcy smiled, taking her glasses off. “Thanks, you are too. Can you put these to the side for me please? I don’t want them getting crushed from all the fucking we do,” she said.

Loki laughed and they blinked out of existence as she kissed her.

“Would you like me to fix your sight?” She asked.

“You can do that? Though I’m kind of fond of my glasses,” Darcy said.

Darcy felt her index fingers on the corners of her eyes and her vision suddenly came into focus, the two smudged green spots becoming vivid.

“Whoa.”

“Indeed. I can change your glasses to average glass. Well. Protective glass. Lest someone shoot at those pretty eyes of yours,” Loki murmured.

Loki’s fingers trailed down her face, thumbs coming up to rub her cheeks as her lips ghosted over Darcy’s, noses bumping, _a lot_ of bumping. Loki’s boobs weren’t quite as voluminous as her own, but they felt good pushed together like that. Lips trailed over her cheeks in tandem to the circles rubbing there and Darcy couldn’t remember when she had closed her eyes.

“That feels so good. Oh God, I think you’re going to to ruin me for all other women,” Darcy gasped.

“That is the plan.”

“Bastard.”

“Thank you.”

Darcy laughed, though it was interrupted by a gasp as Loki peppered kisses down her throat, slowly, softly, _amazing._ Her fingers trailed down Darcy’s arms, light as feathers, and it felt like every touch sparked something on her skin. She wondered whether magic was involved, but she didn’t care enough to ask as Loki now nibbled at her collarbone.

Loki started massaging her inner wrists as she kissed down her chest until she got to her nipples, swirling her tongue around it before biting, gently. Darcy gasped, the sensations from her wrists and nipple sending an odd yet sensual combined sensations through her. She didn’t linger long on the one nipple, instead moving over to the other, and then down her stomach.

Darcy managed to gaze down at Loki, long silken black hair splayed out, mostly divided into two to her sides. Lips ghosted over her stomach before Loki came back up to capture her lips.

“May I just say, Amore, that your figure is divine,” she murmured, full weight falling on her again as she touched her face again.

“Really? I mean, I’m comfortable and I think I’m sexy as fuck, but a few people seem to prefer stick insects,” Darcy said. She winced. “…Which is a bit bitchy of me.”

Loki shrugged one shoulder. “Darling, if we were made completely bitch-free, the worlds would have ended eons ago. Besides, I like my women like I like my wine: substantial, flavourful and exquisite. I believe you are all three, though I have yet to sample your other lips. If they are, however, as good as these ones, I will be leaving a five star review on sexy dot come,” she said, tasting her lips again while massaging her earlobes. “Now, I believe I have another sampling to do.”

Darcy couldn’t help but giggle. She was pretty sure she was wet just from her words. She shivered as she felt Loki’s breath upon her below and she sucked in a breath as Loki’s lips wrapped around her clit and _sucked_. Fuck. Fuck fuck, _shit._

She came faster than she could warn her, but Loki didn’t seem to care as she kissed her abdomen back up to her face. She brushed her fingers through Darcy’s hair and Darcy opened her eyes to warm emerald eyes. She felt so good and that was just from her touch and mouth. Loki’s nose touched hers and she closed hers eyes, content. She felt Loki shift a little so that she was only half upon her, nestled against her.

Darcy’s eyes opened suddenly and she looked to Loki. “Wait, did you come? I didn’t even touch you, I’m sorry,” she said, still breathy from her orgasm.

“Oh, I came. Fret not, darling; you can touch me in time, I simply preferred to give this time than receive. Right now, I do not always wish to receive…nevertheless, I still gained my pleasure,” Loki smiled softly.

Darcy moved her arm so that she was holding her better. “That’s okay, I get it. Am I okay to hold you like this?” She asked.

“Please,” Loki said, gratefully.

The room fizzled slightly and the drapes suddenly turned green and the wood mahogany.

“Your room?” Darcy asked.

“1789; my current self is away for a few days,” Loki murmured.

“That’s handy,” Darcy said.

They fell into silence and she couldn’t help but be surprised that she had fallen into bed with Loki, but then, it’d been a while and the woman was _hot_. In fact, she was hot in both genders; she wondered whether they could do this when he was a boy too.

* * *

Apparently they had fallen asleep because she woke up some time later, spooning Loki. And he was a he again. And she was the big spoon. Man, being a shapeshifting genderfluid must be so convenient. He had a bigger frame, so it was a little bit more awkward, but that didn’t matter to her. And she had her hand on his pec, so BONUS. It was a very nice pec.

Loki slowly shifted so that he was facing her and looked down at her sleepily, but a smile lit his face.

“Very few women, in my experience, are happy to spoon a man from behind,” Loki murmured.

“You mean as a big spoon? You’re very spoonable. Plus, I like a person who likes having it both ways; I like variety,” Darcy said.

Darcy leant in and captured his lips, wanting to taste his lips and finding them just as satisfying as they were when he was female. The kiss deepened and his thumbs caressed her face, making her sigh. He really knew how to touch a woman. When he pulled back, they just smirked at each other before he rolled out of bed.

“I will very much like to fuck you like this, but not today. Perhaps tomorrow,” Loki grinned, winking at her.

“I look forward to it, hotshot,” Darcy said, blowing her a kiss as she rolled out of bed. She just looked at him then. “Wait. I feel pretty good.”

“Well, I am _that_ good.” He winked at her.

“No—well, yes, that too, but I mean, the Aether,” Darcy said.

“I took it out of you. Easier to remove when you are coming,” Loki said.

“Where is it?” Darcy asked.

“I initially took it in, but it is now safe in a containment. Fear not, Darcy Lewis, I will keep you safe,” Loki said.

“Oh. Thank you dude,” Darcy said.

She started pulling on her clothes, which seemed fresh and figured it was his magic. He was dressed in some swanky black, green and gold leather outfit and, well, it was hot. She didn’t really know what this whole thing was, but she was never one for running away. She walked up to him.

“So, what next? I guess you’re going to take me home, huh,” Darcy said.

“How would I get to fuck you then?” Loki asked.

“By visiting,” Darcy said.

“If you wish to go home, then of course, I will oblige. However, you are more than welcome to join me, darling,” Loki said.

“Really? I mean, plenty find me kinda annoying, which is all the more reason to bug them, amirite?” Darcy said.

Loki laughed. “Please, join me…we will have a lot of fun together,” he said.

“Okay then. Although, I should let Thor and Jane know I’m fine…maybe you should too,” Darcy said.

“Darling, I can travel in time,” Loki said.

It was clear, though, from his expression that he was avoiding his family. From what she had heard, she kinda couldn’t blame him and yet…

“Your mom misses you.”

“I know. Even my brother, as oafish as he is, does. I will in time, but now is not it. I need to fully expel the anger, otherwise I may do something else I regret.”

Darcy rubbed his arm. “Okay. But I need to tell them,” she said.

“Use your portable communication device,” Loki said.

“God, you sound like Thor,” Darcy said. “I’m out of range, dude.”

“I jest. Your mobile phone, your cellphone, it is in range now,” Loki said.


End file.
